BEAUTY LOVERS POP
by Ishimaru Furuba Michiyo
Summary: I DO NOT OWN SHOJO BEAT OR BEAUTY POP and have no reason or want to steal it. Please read. It's Valentines day at the High School of Beauty POP
1. Chapter 1

Beauty Lovers!!! Beauty Pop

(I don't work for Shojo Beat and I'm not stealing their stories!)

CHAPTER 1: Kiri… and… Kei?!... Or Narumi??!!

"Hey Kiri you know it's valentines day to day." Said TaroTard. "So?" Kiri said. "So! I'm going to give a Valentines flower and card to … sighs Ashley Marian!" TaroTard said. Ashley Marian has been done by the SP four times. You'd think it's because she's ugly but it's really because Kei likes to do her nails!!! Her blonde hair always shows off her ruby red nails that read 'who loves me' on them and also her beautiful green eyes! "TaroTard don't get your hopes up the girls here choose the boy not the other way around." Kiri said. "Oh well I don't really care!" "No Kiri only the girls done by the SP choose!" Kei said over hearing their conversation. "That's why every girl here gets a mini Scissors Project." Kei said. "Yet for some reason only one girl hasn't gotten her MSP yet." Kei said. "And I know it's you so get over there now! Occhi and Narumi promised they would give me ten jumbo tootsie rolls to get you to get an MSP. So come on!" Kei said grabbing Kiri's hand and darting her off before she could retort.

"Ah good work Kei," Occhi said. "Now only if Narumi would get here!" Suddenly Narumi came through the door. "I suppose my nightmare's come true then." Narumi said. "All right let's get to work." Narumi said. Kei quickly started doing Kiri's nails. He painted them a beautiful lilac. Little did any of the other three notice he did put a love wish on her nails that read "Kei" and sadly yet awesomely he knew what and why he spelled that.

Narumi just trimmed her bangs and hair so that the bangs were only an inch and her hair had been trimmed a half inch. Occhi zapped through the makeup. And quickly they hulled her out of the room.

Kiri acted like nothing happened. Suddenly Kei was directly in front of her. "Hey Kiri read you nails!! I put a love wish on them for you!" Kei said and darted around a corner. Kiri quick looked at her nails. As soon as she was about to explode in fury the bell rang.

When class had finally finished Kiri went out looking for Kei but over the Intercom she heard Kei say "Okay girls time for you all to assemble in the Gym for valentine choosing!" just as Kei finished Kiri was swept away by a mop of girls. The Gym was crowded. Suddenly Narumi was in front of Kiri. "Listen Kiri Kei's love wishes never work so you choose any guy that asks!" Narumi whispered running off in the crowd. Kiri had never been more puzzled in her life. She stared at something bright on the gym floor. It was a rose with a card tied by a string around it. She picked it up. This was exactly what the girls got as valentines. She opened the card and it read "Kiri I know were different but I love you so much. Will you be my Valentine? –Narumi" Kiri turned bright red with shock. Suddenly something dashed past her dropping something. She hastily picked it up. It was another valentine. She opened it to see who it was for to return it. "Kiri Your coul! Will you bee my Valentyne? With Love Kei" As she finished reading it she almost passed out but she then heard another odd noise. Swishing. Another person passed her dropping his valentine. "You'd think they'd be brave enough to come up and give it to me." Kiri said. She picked it up this one was from… Komasu! This time Kiri did faint. She woke to see three guys all huddled over her. She was in the nurse's office. "You okay Kiri?" Kei asked. "Why didn't I die instead?!" Kiri said shutting her eyes. She heard the three crushes fighting over her. She squinted open her eyes. _Yes! _Kiri thought_ now I can slink back into the gym!_ And so she did. But not before the boys noticed. But thankfully they kept arguing.

"Okay girls it's time to pick!" Iori said over the Intercom. All the girls lined up on the stage holding their cards. Two girls were out in the crowd though for they didn't have any valentines. But it didn't take long till they were brought onto the stage both of them holding five cards. "First up to choose her love is… Aoyama- san!" Iori said on the intercom. "Aoyama held but only two cards. She had one tear drop roll from her eye. Aoyama stepped up to the microphone. "My valentine is… Ochiai-sama." Aoyama said. The crowd of boys in the gym cheered and so did the girls as Ochiai walked up on the stage to his valentine. Little did anyone suspect what Occhi would do next! Ochiai spun Aoyama around and kissed her. They were lip-locked for a total of … five seconds! The crowd went wild and Occhi ran down the stage to the crowd holding his love.

Finally after a long wait it was Kiri's turn. Strangely Komatsu had infact ended up with Ashley. Iori walked onto the stage and whispered something quickly into Kiri's ear. He had said "If you don't like any of the boys who gave you a card just say 'none' if you like all say 'undecided' and if you like two of them say 'war' and then the two boys names. Iori then quickly walked off the stage. "WAR," Kiri said. Those were the simple three words of the Valentines Day celebration. "Kei and Narumi!" Kiri said. Kei and Narumi walked on stage. Iori (who was still in the crowd) signaled for Kiri to get off the stage, so she did. Iori quickly took the microphone. "Okay let the battle begin!" Iori said. "Kei Narumi you both must answer the next five questions in the best way you think possible." Iori said. Quickly Kiri handed him note cards with five questions on them. "Question number one what would you give Kiri for her whole life?" Iori said. _What?! _Kiri thought_ Is this a marriage ceremony or a valentine celebration!!!_ Kei answered first. "Give her all the love and the world… and die for her!" "You hog you knew I liked her too so why did you bother to say what I told you!" Narumi barked back. "All you'd be able to giver her is candy!" Narumi said. "Next question." Iori said. Iori pulled Kiri up on stage sitting next to him. "Which one answered right?" Iori asked away from the mike. "Narumi" Kiri whispered. "Narumi wins the first round!" Iori said into the mike. "Next Question! Okay you two what would you get her every valentine's day?" This time Narumi answered first. "Two dozen roses and all my love." Narumi said boldly. "Chocolate and Lilac's!" Kei said. "Well?" Iori said. Kiri was so bright red she grabbed a pen and quickly wrote 'Kei'. "Kei wins the second round!"

Eventually they were all tied up and at the last question. "Are final question." Iori said. "Kei say it's the future. Would you marry Kiri?" Iori said. The crowd gasped in suspense. "Same question Narumi." Iori said. Both at once they said. "Yes". "With a complete tie it's now Kiri's turn to choose!" Iori said. Kiri didn't expect that! "Uh I choose…."

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty Lovers!!! Beauty Pop

(I don't work for Shojo Beat and I'm not stealing their stories!)

CHAPTER 1: Kiri… and… Kei?!... Or Narumi??!!

"Hey Kiri you know it's valentines day to day." Said TaroTard. "So?" Kiri said. "So! I'm going to give a Valentines flower and card to … sighs Ashley Marian!" TaroTard said. Ashley Marian has been done by the SP four times. You'd think it's because she's ugly but it's really because Kei likes to do her nails!!! Her blonde hair always shows off her ruby red nails that read 'who loves me' on them and also her beautiful green eyes! "TaroTard don't get your hopes up the girls here choose the boy not the other way around." Kiri said. "Oh well I don't really care!" "No Kiri only the girls done by the SP choose!" Kei said over hearing their conversation. "That's why every girl here gets a mini Scissors Project." Kei said. "Yet for some reason only one girl hasn't gotten her MSP yet." Kei said. "And I know it's you so get over there now! Occhi and Narumi promised they would give me ten jumbo tootsie rolls to get you to get an MSP. So come on!" Kei said grabbing Kiri's hand and darting her off before she could retort.

"Ah good work Kei," Occhi said. "Now only if Narumi would get here!" Suddenly Narumi came through the door. "I suppose my nightmare's come true then." Narumi said. "All right let's get to work." Narumi said. Kei quickly started doing Kiri's nails. He painted them a beautiful lilac. Little did any of the other three notice he did put a love wish on her nails that read "Kei" and sadly yet awesomely he knew what and why he spelled that.

Narumi just trimmed her bangs and hair so that the bangs were only an inch and her hair had been trimmed a half inch. Occhi zapped through the makeup. And quickly they hulled her out of the room.

Kiri acted like nothing happened. Suddenly Kei was directly in front of her. "Hey Kiri read you nails!! I put a love wish on them for you!" Kei said and darted around a corner. Kiri quick looked at her nails. As soon as she was about to explode in fury the bell rang.

When class had finally finished Kiri went out looking for Kei but over the Intercom she heard Kei say "Okay girls time for you all to assemble in the Gym for valentine choosing!" just as Kei finished Kiri was swept away by a mop of girls. The Gym was crowded. Suddenly Narumi was in front of Kiri. "Listen Kiri Kei's love wishes never work so you choose any guy that asks!" Narumi whispered running off in the crowd. Kiri had never been more puzzled in her life. She stared at something bright on the gym floor. It was a rose with a card tied by a string around it. She picked it up. This was exactly what the girls got as valentines. She opened the card and it read "Kiri I know were different but I love you so much. Will you be my Valentine? –Narumi" Kiri turned bright red with shock. Suddenly something dashed past her dropping something. She hastily picked it up. It was another valentine. She opened it to see who it was for to return it. "Kiri Your coul! Will you bee my Valentyne? With Love Kei" As she finished reading it she almost passed out but she then heard another odd noise. Swishing. Another person passed her dropping his valentine. "You'd think they'd be brave enough to come up and give it to me." Kiri said. She picked it up this one was from… Komasu! This time Kiri did faint. She woke to see three guys all huddled over her. She was in the nurse's office. "You okay Kiri?" Kei asked. "Why didn't I die instead?!" Kiri said shutting her eyes. She heard the three crushes fighting over her. She squinted open her eyes. _Yes! _Kiri thought_ now I can slink back into the gym!_ And so she did. But not before the boys noticed. But thankfully they kept arguing.

"Okay girls it's time to pick!" Iori said over the Intercom. All the girls lined up on the stage holding their cards. Two girls were out in the crowd though for they didn't have any valentines. But it didn't take long till they were brought onto the stage both of them holding five cards. "First up to choose her love is… Aoyama- san!" Iori said on the intercom. "Aoyama held but only two cards. She had one tear drop roll from her eye. Aoyama stepped up to the microphone. "My valentine is… Ochiai-sama." Aoyama said. The crowd of boys in the gym cheered and so did the girls as Ochiai walked up on the stage to his valentine. Little did anyone suspect what Occhi would do next! Ochiai spun Aoyama around and kissed her. They were lip-locked for a total of … five seconds! The crowd went wild and Occhi ran down the stage to the crowd holding his love.

Finally after a long wait it was Kiri's turn. Strangely Komatsu had infact ended up with Ashley. Iori walked onto the stage and whispered something quickly into Kiri's ear. He had said "If you don't like any of the boys who gave you a card just say 'none' if you like all say 'undecided' and if you like two of them say 'war' and then the two boys names. Iori then quickly walked off the stage. "WAR," Kiri said. Those were the simple three words of the Valentines Day celebration. "Kei and Narumi!" Kiri said. Kei and Narumi walked on stage. Iori (who was still in the crowd) signaled for Kiri to get off the stage, so she did. Iori quickly took the microphone. "Okay let the battle begin!" Iori said. "Kei Narumi you both must answer the next five questions in the best way you think possible." Iori said. Quickly Kiri handed him note cards with five questions on them. "Question number one what would you give Kiri for her whole life?" Iori said. _What?! _Kiri thought_ Is this a marriage ceremony or a valentine celebration!!!_ Kei answered first. "Give her all the love and the world… and die for her!" "You hog you knew I liked her too so why did you bother to say what I told you!" Narumi barked back. "All you'd be able to giver her is candy!" Narumi said. "Next question." Iori said. Iori pulled Kiri up on stage sitting next to him. "Which one answered right?" Iori asked away from the mike. "Narumi" Kiri whispered. "Narumi wins the first round!" Iori said into the mike. "Next Question! Okay you two what would you get her every valentine's day?" This time Narumi answered first. "Two dozen roses and all my love." Narumi said boldly. "Chocolate and Lilac's!" Kei said. "Well?" Iori said. Kiri was so bright red she grabbed a pen and quickly wrote 'Kei'. "Kei wins the second round!"

Eventually they were all tied up and at the last question. "Are final question." Iori said. "Kei say it's the future. Would you marry Kiri?" Iori said. The crowd gasped in suspense. "Same question Narumi." Iori said. Both at once they said. "Yes". "With a complete tie it's now Kiri's turn to choose!" Iori said. Kiri didn't expect that! "Uh I choose…."

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty Lovers!!! Beauty Pop

(I don't work for Shojo Beat and I'm not stealing their stories!)

CHAPTER 1: Kiri… and… Kei?!... Or Narumi??!!

"Hey Kiri you know it's valentines day to day." Said TaroTard. "So?" Kiri said. "So! I'm going to give a Valentines flower and card to … sighs Ashley Marian!" TaroTard said. Ashley Marian has been done by the SP four times. You'd think it's because she's ugly but it's really because Kei likes to do her nails!!! Her blonde hair always shows off her ruby red nails that read 'who loves me' on them and also her beautiful green eyes! "TaroTard don't get your hopes up the girls here choose the boy not the other way around." Kiri said. "Oh well I don't really care!" "No Kiri only the girls done by the SP choose!" Kei said over hearing their conversation. "That's why every girl here gets a mini Scissors Project." Kei said. "Yet for some reason only one girl hasn't gotten her MSP yet." Kei said. "And I know it's you so get over there now! Occhi and Narumi promised they would give me ten jumbo tootsie rolls to get you to get an MSP. So come on!" Kei said grabbing Kiri's hand and darting her off before she could retort.

"Ah good work Kei," Occhi said. "Now only if Narumi would get here!" Suddenly Narumi came through the door. "I suppose my nightmare's come true then." Narumi said. "All right let's get to work." Narumi said. Kei quickly started doing Kiri's nails. He painted them a beautiful lilac. Little did any of the other three notice he did put a love wish on her nails that read "Kei" and sadly yet awesomely he knew what and why he spelled that.

Narumi just trimmed her bangs and hair so that the bangs were only an inch and her hair had been trimmed a half inch. Occhi zapped through the makeup. And quickly they hulled her out of the room.

Kiri acted like nothing happened. Suddenly Kei was directly in front of her. "Hey Kiri read you nails!! I put a love wish on them for you!" Kei said and darted around a corner. Kiri quick looked at her nails. As soon as she was about to explode in fury the bell rang.

When class had finally finished Kiri went out looking for Kei but over the Intercom she heard Kei say "Okay girls time for you all to assemble in the Gym for valentine choosing!" just as Kei finished Kiri was swept away by a mop of girls. The Gym was crowded. Suddenly Narumi was in front of Kiri. "Listen Kiri Kei's love wishes never work so you choose any guy that asks!" Narumi whispered running off in the crowd. Kiri had never been more puzzled in her life. She stared at something bright on the gym floor. It was a rose with a card tied by a string around it. She picked it up. This was exactly what the girls got as valentines. She opened the card and it read "Kiri I know were different but I love you so much. Will you be my Valentine? –Narumi" Kiri turned bright red with shock. Suddenly something dashed past her dropping something. She hastily picked it up. It was another valentine. She opened it to see who it was for to return it. "Kiri Your coul! Will you bee my Valentyne? With Love Kei" As she finished reading it she almost passed out but she then heard another odd noise. Swishing. Another person passed her dropping his valentine. "You'd think they'd be brave enough to come up and give it to me." Kiri said. She picked it up this one was from… Komasu! This time Kiri did faint. She woke to see three guys all huddled over her. She was in the nurse's office. "You okay Kiri?" Kei asked. "Why didn't I die instead?!" Kiri said shutting her eyes. She heard the three crushes fighting over her. She squinted open her eyes. _Yes! _Kiri thought_ now I can slink back into the gym!_ And so she did. But not before the boys noticed. But thankfully they kept arguing.

"Okay girls it's time to pick!" Iori said over the Intercom. All the girls lined up on the stage holding their cards. Two girls were out in the crowd though for they didn't have any valentines. But it didn't take long till they were brought onto the stage both of them holding five cards. "First up to choose her love is… Aoyama- san!" Iori said on the intercom. "Aoyama held but only two cards. She had one tear drop roll from her eye. Aoyama stepped up to the microphone. "My valentine is… Ochiai-sama." Aoyama said. The crowd of boys in the gym cheered and so did the girls as Ochiai walked up on the stage to his valentine. Little did anyone suspect what Occhi would do next! Ochiai spun Aoyama around and kissed her. They were lip-locked for a total of … five seconds! The crowd went wild and Occhi ran down the stage to the crowd holding his love.

Finally after a long wait it was Kiri's turn. Strangely Komatsu had infact ended up with Ashley. Iori walked onto the stage and whispered something quickly into Kiri's ear. He had said "If you don't like any of the boys who gave you a card just say 'none' if you like all say 'undecided' and if you like two of them say 'war' and then the two boys names. Iori then quickly walked off the stage. "WAR," Kiri said. Those were the simple three words of the Valentines Day celebration. "Kei and Narumi!" Kiri said. Kei and Narumi walked on stage. Iori (who was still in the crowd) signaled for Kiri to get off the stage, so she did. Iori quickly took the microphone. "Okay let the battle begin!" Iori said. "Kei Narumi you both must answer the next five questions in the best way you think possible." Iori said. Quickly Kiri handed him note cards with five questions on them. "Question number one what would you give Kiri for her whole life?" Iori said. _What?! _Kiri thought_ Is this a marriage ceremony or a valentine celebration!!!_ Kei answered first. "Give her all the love and the world… and die for her!" "You hog you knew I liked her too so why did you bother to say what I told you!" Narumi barked back. "All you'd be able to giver her is candy!" Narumi said. "Next question." Iori said. Iori pulled Kiri up on stage sitting next to him. "Which one answered right?" Iori asked away from the mike. "Narumi" Kiri whispered. "Narumi wins the first round!" Iori said into the mike. "Next Question! Okay you two what would you get her every valentine's day?" This time Narumi answered first. "Two dozen roses and all my love." Narumi said boldly. "Chocolate and Lilac's!" Kei said. "Well?" Iori said. Kiri was so bright red she grabbed a pen and quickly wrote 'Kei'. "Kei wins the second round!"

Eventually they were all tied up and at the last question. "Are final question." Iori said. "Kei say it's the future. Would you marry Kiri?" Iori said. The crowd gasped in suspense. "Same question Narumi." Iori said. Both at once they said. "Yes". "With a complete tie it's now Kiri's turn to choose!" Iori said. Kiri didn't expect that! "Uh I choose…."

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

"Kei." Kiri said almost whispering. Kei jumped up and down screaming. But little did he notice that quickly Kiri said. "Will go home without me." and continued. "Narumi is my valentine!!!" Kiri said running away from the mike and throwing herself on Narumi. The whole crowd burst like flames into a roaring cheer of joy. As everyone knows Narumi is the most popular (not to mention... in some opinons... cutest) in the whole school. He's also the son of the most famous and best beautician in Japan. Which is exactly why Kiri (a girl with the love of cutting and styling hair) would be the perfect match for Narumi.

Little did anyone (especially the making out couple!!) that Iori suddenly turned on the max volume on an old beatles song. "Love Love Love" not a single voice (other then the couple) weren't cheering!

Soon after this Narumi announced that a girl would be joining the SP. Everyone knew who it was. And pretty soon at the next Scissors Project "X" was seen helping out Narumi. Only this time instead of hiding her identity "X" appeared to be... Kiri nontheless even though most people already knew that.

LATER THAT DAY IN THE MEETING ROOM OF THE SP...

All the members of the SP had recently had a meeting. Occhi was out with Aoyama and Narumi was out to get something... though it was obvious that it was going to be for Kiri. So now Kiri and Kei were sitting in the meetin room... alone. Kei was busy searching for a candy bar silently. And Kiri quickly sketched out the hairstyle they were to preform on the next SP. "Hey Kei does this look right?" Kiri asked. "Hmm... how should i know i just do the nails." Kei said. Kiri started to look a little depressed so Kei backed up. "But the structure seems fine. All we need is for Narumi to put it to life." Kei said. "Yeah i just do the designing." Kiri said. "No you don't!" Kei said. "Well sure i do the cutting and the whole outfit... but that's not much." Kiri said. It was becoming very evident that Kiri wasn't so self confident. "Kiri don't be so hard on yourself." Kei said. Kiri took a pause before she said anything and looked like she was starring at absoulutely nothingness. "Kiri?" Kei said. "Kei you didn't used to be like this." Kiri finally said. "What do you mean?" Kei said a little confused. "All you used to do is focous on eating chocolate or doing nails right." Kiri said. "Well people need to mature some time you know." Kei said. "Kei i didn't mean to be rude at the... you know." Kiri said. "It's okay." Kei said looking down upset. "It's just i figured that Narumi might just cut my head off and feed me to the buzzards if i didn't choose him." Kiri said. "Kiri, you don't need to lie i know you love Narumi it's kind of obvious." Kei said. "Yeah i know i'm a terrible liar always have been." Kiri said. "Yeah because your a good truther!" Kei said. Kiri giggled a bit. "You know i love both of you." Kiri said. "Well... you can be are a good truther." Kei said. Kiri quietly leaned towards Kei... her eyes shut. Kei didn't hesitate and he did the same.


End file.
